The day New Yorkers ended up in North Carolina
by Ewright72697
Summary: Senior year of high school and the gang is all back...including some new faces as well. All the way from the upper east side of Manhattan: Serena, Blair, Nate, Chuck and Dan are ready to rock North Carolina's town of Tree Hill. The day has already been flipped upside down by the new kids in school, but now there is a school shooting on the same day? Will everyone make it out?


Nathan and Haley pull into Tree Hill High parking lot right as Lucas and Brooke do too. Peyton is in the parking lot standing next to the comet.

"Hey P. Sawyer! Long time no see roomie."

"Hey! Where did you go this morning? When I woke up you were already gone" Peyton said.

"Lucas took me out to breakfast this morning. The boy has gotten so romantic lately."

"Lucky you" Peyton says sarcastically.

"Brooke Davis, I could spot your fat ass from across the lot. Figures you would let yourself go this summer."

"Nice to see you too Rachel" Brooke says.

The gang's all back together ready to conquer senior year. All in a circle, everyone is talking about what the new school year is going to bring, when out of the blue a big black limo pulls into the lot. Out steps: Serena Vanderwoodsen, Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald, Chuck Bass and last but least Dan Humphrey.

"This has got to be a joke. This is where we are spending our senior year" Blair says in disgust.

"Come on B, it might not be that bad. It gives you the opportunity to rule a new school" Serena says.

" I love the way you think S" replies Blair.

Chuck staring at girls like pieces of meat "Nate, I think we are going to like it here."

"Jeez Chuck, we haven't even been here five minutes and you are already checking out the girls?"

"Relax Archibald, there is plenty to go around" Chuck replies with a wink.

"Lets try and meet some new people on our first day. If we're going to go to school here, we might as well make some friends" Serena says.

Serena leads her friends over to Lucas and the rest of the group. She then proceeds to introduce herself and the rest of the upper east siders. Lucas is immediately taken with Serena. In return, he introduces himself and the rest of the group. He conveniently left out that he is dating Brooke.

"Do you need any help finding your way around school" Lucas asks.

"Really? That would be great! Are you sure you don't mind though? I would hate to pull you away from your friends on the first day of school" Serena says.

"Really, it's not a problem" Lucas says.

Lucas and Serena leave the two groups. Brooke is furious, and is worried that another blonde is about to try and steal her boyfriend.

"Would you mind showing me around school? You are student council president aren't you?" asks Nate.

"I'm also captain of the cheerleaders. But sure, I'd love to show you around" replies Brooke.

Brooke sees this as a perfect opportunity to make Lucas jealous. However, she's making Blair jealous as well.

"Rumor has it you two are married" Chuck says.

"Yeah that's right, and who are you again?" Nathan asks.

"I'm Chuck Bass".

Nathan rolls his eyes and he and Haley leave to go to class. Which leaves, Chuck, Lonely boy, Peyton and Rachel.

"You're kinda cute, in a totally loner sort of way. Let me show you around school" says Rachel.

"Really it's not necessary, I think I can find my way around just fine" replies Dan.

"Oh, I wasn't asking. I'm telling you that I am going to show you around school. I'm Rachel Gatina by the way.

Rachel and Dan go off, and leave Peyton all by herself….with Chuck Bass.

"I'll show you around as long as you promise to stop looking at me like that" Peyton says.

"Whatever you say" Chuck says smugly.

"So what brought you guys from New York to North Carolina" asks Lucas.

"Well, I got expelled from our last school for the bad publicity I brought on the school. So, my mom thought it would do me well to go to school out of state and just decided Tree Hill High was the place for me. Blair refused to go back to Constance if I wasn't there. Chuck came for the amusement and change of scenery. Then Nate and Chuck are best friends so that's why he's here" replies Serena.

"What about that other guy, the loner?"

"Oh Dan! Well, we had been dating for awhile and so he decided to follow me to school. Except now, we aren't together anymore. But by the time we broke up he had already withdrawn from St. Jude's and enrolled here."

"So you guys aren't together anymore?"

"Nope we are officially broken up."

"Good to know" Lucas says.

"So are you sure you're not a hooker" Chucks asks Peyton.

"What is the matter with you" replies Peyton.

"My therapist says a lot of things. But seriously, you're tall, thin and from what I can tell you have a nice body."

"See, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment considering that it's coming from you."

"So what do you do in this town for fun?"

"Well, our basketball team is really good and they play every Friday night; so everyone goes to the games. Then we have an all ages club called Tric. Otherwise we usually just hang out at the river court, or go to parties. Fairly normal high schooler things. What did you guys do in New York?"

"That's all you people do? Come to Manhattan for a week and you'll know what it's like to actually live. We mostly party, but not like a high school party, more like cocktail parties or going out clubbing. We're not a big sports high school, were more like trust fund kids who go on thousand dollar shopping sprees and party expensively."

"Well, you won't find any of that here in Tree Hill, that's for sure. Come on, we're going to be late for first period" Peyton says.

"Can I call you lonely boy" Rachel asks.

"I mean, that is what I was referred to by Gossip Girl in New York".

"Gossip Girl?"

"Nevermind, you wouldn't get it" replies Dan.

"Can you believe that guy Chuck" Nathan says.

"Oh come on Nathan, he was not that bad" Haley says.

"Hales, the guy was a total ass hat. The way he looked at you made me want to kick his ass."

" Last time I checked, you used to be a lot like him Nathan Scott."

"I was never that bad."

"Well, you weren't that much better. I have to get to class, I'll see you later."

"Alright, I called this meeting to talk about our upcoming season and to introduce our newest player: Nathaniel Archibald" Whitey says.

The team continues to go over the upcoming season in the locker room when all of a sudden, a gun shot sounds.

"Ok boys, the bus is right outside the doors, I have the keys and the coast is clear. I know protocol calls for a lockdown and to get to a safe zone, but I am making a judgement call on the situation" Whitey says.

The team starts to head for the bus when Nathan, Lucas and Nate head back into the school.

"Nathan where do you think you are going" asks Lucas.

"Haley's in there man. I am not leaving this school until I know she is ok."

"Nathan, if you go I'm coming with. There is no talking me out of it" replies Lucas.

"Nate what are you still doing here" Nathan says.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think I've really fallen for Brooke Davis" says Nate.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend."

"Well, from the look and sound of things, you are not very interested in her" replies Nate.

"He's got a point Luke. Besides, you sort of have a thing for blondes" Nathan says.

"I had planned to break up with Brooke. I just didn't know when the right time was. Then today when you guys got here and I saw Serena, I knew things with Brooke and I were not meant to be."

"Alright, I'm going in there to get Haley, Lucas you're going in for Serena and Nate…you're going in for Brooke?"

"Yes, I am" replies Nate.

The boys are all in Whitey' office. Nathan picks up two baseball bats and hands them off to Lucas and Nate; then he picks up a third one for himself.

"Hey there are some walkie talkies in Whitey's desk; maybe they could be useful. Lets all take one so we can get in contact with each other" Lucas says.

"Good idea. Let's go get them guys" Nate says.

"Guys, uhmm, good luck" Nathan says.

Haley and Chuck are alone in the tutor center. While Brooke, Serena, Blair, Peyton, Dan and Rachel are in the library.

"My mother is going to be livid when she finds out that someone was able to get a gun inside this school. Nothing like this ever would have happened at Constance or St. Jude's. Serena, I blame you. If you hadn't gotten expelled from Constance, none of us would be here right now. Well, except for you guys."(looks at Brooke, Peyton and Rachel)

"Blair, are you kidding me? You chose to follow me here. I didn't ask you to do that."

"Here we go again. It's all about Serena Vanderwoodsen. Serena this, and Serena that, god you are so conceited."

Serena and Blair start to argue and their voices begin to get louder and louder, when all of a sudden, the library door opens. Everyone goes silent. They are all hidden behind the book shelves, and are all to scared to look who opened the door. All they can hear are footsteps that seem to be getting closer to where they are all hiding. Rachel, Brooke and Peyton are huddled together holding hands. Even Blair and Serena are huddled together holding hands.

"Pssst, Brooke are you there?"

"Lucas is that you" replies Brooke.

"I am so glad to see you guys are all ok." 

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you scared the living hell out of us. Don't you ever do that again."

"Brooke I'm sorry, Nate and I wanted to come looking for you guys. We couldn't leave the school without knowing you were all ok" Lucas replies.

"Alright we're going to split up. Brooke and Blair, you'll go with Nate. Rachel, you'll go with Dan and Peyton and Serena, you guys will come with me."

" Lucas, can I just accept this as you breaking up with me?"

"Brooke, I couldn't find the right time to break up with you. I didn't want to hurt you like I did with Peyton."

"Well, you didn't hurt me like you did the last time. I figured it was only a matter of time before you ended things. Considering the way you looked at Serena this morning, you haven't looked at me like that in a long time."

"Well if it's any consolation, I really like you Brooke" Nate says.

"You have got to be kidding me" Blair says.

"Blair shut up, you and Nate have been broken up for awhile now and you both moved on to other people in New York. So let him move on in North Carolina" Serena says.

"Nate, I really like you too. Hopefully if we can make it out of here, we'll get the chance to date."

Lucas, Peyton and Serena make their way to the hallway where the gun was fired. There is blood and shattered glass all over the floor. The three make it to an exit, and come running out. When they get outside, they are met by police, fire trucks, ambulance and news reporters.

"Nate and Nathan, come in" Lucas says.

" Peyton, Serena and I made it out ok. The exit right by the chemistry labs is all clear. Go out that way and you should all be fine."

"Brooke, Blair, lets go."

The three make their way out the same way Lucas, Peyton and Serena did. They are walking down the hallway when they hear the crunch of broken glass behind them. A single shot is fired. Blair and Nate come running out of the school. Nate is carrying Brooke, she was shot in the leg.

"Oh my god Brooke you're going to be ok. You have got to be ok, I love you."

"They were right, you city boys do move fast" replies Brooke weakly.

"Did you see who the shooter was" asked the police.

"It looked like a woman with dark hair. But I couldn't be sure, my main concern was getting Brooke out of there" replies Nate.

The paramedics take Brooke away in the ambulance with Nate and Peyton in tote.

Blair and Lucas wait patiently to see the rest of their friends come out of the school.

"Hales, pssst, Haley" Nathan says.

"Nathan thank god it's you. Are you okay?"

"Hales I'm fine are you ok? Are you with anyone in there?"

"Don't worry married boy, I've been keeping her company" replies Chuck.

Haley and Chuck come out of the tutor center. Together, the three make their way through the halls looking for the safest exit.

"Alright, let's take the exit in shop class. It's hidden well and will take us straight out to the main parking lot" Nathan says.

The three make their way to the shop classroom and get to the exit. They exit safely and join Lucas and Blair by the police.

"Whose all left in there" Lucas asks.

"I think it's just Rachel and Dan" replies Nathan.

"Ok lonely boy I'm scared. You better protect or be some sort of a manly man."

"I'll do my best. Alright, let's go out the library doors."

Rachel and Dan are walking down the hallway, the same hallway Brooke was shot in

"Dan Humphrey, aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Georgina Sparks says.

"Georgina, what the hell are doing here?"

"Stupid Humphrey, I'm the shooter."

"But why? You don't even go to school here, let alone live in this state."

"We'll see, after you and Blair got my parents to come to Manhattan and send me off to boot camp,I had a lot of time to plan this out. See Humphrey, I loved you. When you took Blair's side and betrayed me, I was devastated. I tried shooting Blair, but I shot some other brunette instead."

"Oh my god, Brooke" Rachel says.

"yeah whatever, that bitch" replies Georgina.

"Ok Georgina let's just talk about this. Let Rachel go, and we can discuss this just the two of us."

"Hmmm, maybe I'm growin soft. Sure, she can go. Get lost red, Humphrey and I have some catching up to do."

"Good luck lonely boy" Rachel says.

Rachel runs down the hallway and out to Lucas and everyone else. SHe tells everyone who the shooter is and where her and Dan are located. The police are readying themselves to breach the school when three gunshots go off. The police come charging into the hallway only to find Georgina and Dan….dead. Georgina left a note card behind that read: "Karma's a bitch. Screw with me and my heart, and you'll be shot or killed." Tree Hill High will be forever changed, including: Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Serena, Blair, Chuck and Nate.


End file.
